


At Long Last, Words

by chellefic



Category: Stargate Atlantis
Genre: Established Relationship, M/M, Porn Battle
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2008-01-27
Updated: 2008-01-27
Packaged: 2017-10-29 00:18:25
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 546
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/313757
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/chellefic/pseuds/chellefic
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Written for a Porn Battle prompt of John/Rodney, silence.</p>
            </blockquote>





	At Long Last, Words

Rodney doesn't make noise, not a lot anyway, and it's driving John mad. In his fantasies—there had been a lot of them-- Rodney had always been noisy, babbling and groaning, letting John know how he felt.

But in reality, Rodney was quiet. There were soft moans sometimes, a quiet gasp, but none of the words Rodney was famous for. John wanted them, wanted that cascade of sound that wouldn't let him retreat into his own personal cone of silence.

John had tried everything he could think of, spent hours caressing Rodney, teasing him, trying to get him to break down and just say something.

But Rodney had remained stubbornly, or maybe sadly, silent. So much so that John was beginning to wonder who had silenced him.

He was doing one of his favorite things, fingering Rodney's beautiful ass. It was one of Rodney's favorite things, too, at least judging from the way his fingers would tighten in the sheets and his head would arch back, his face a study in pleasure.

It wasn't enough. John wanted more. Withdrawing his fingers, John put a hand on Rodney's hip and urged him onto his side. Rodney went. Stretching out behind him, John cupped a cheek in his hand. "I love your ass," he whispered. "The way it feels in my hand, so full and lush."

Pausing, he kissed the side of Rodney's neck, pressed himself a little more tightly against Rodney's broad back. Finding the space between Rodney's cheeks with his fingers, he traced it slowly. "I used to stare at your ass, Rodney, stare and think about what it would be like to finally touch it, to slide my fingers just like this."  
Rodney gasped, but it was too small, too soft.

John slid his fingers to Rodney's opening, traced it with the tips. "To ease them inside you." He pushed his middle finger in up to the second knuckle. "You feel so good inside, soft. The way your insides cling to me..." John pushed his finger deeper. "Sinking my cock into you, it's like sliding into velvet that molds itself to me, to my cock, holds on, caresses me back."

Turning his finger, John brushed his finger across Rodney's prostate.

"John." Reaching back, Rodney grabbed onto his hip, fingers digging in.

John twisted his finger back in the other direction. "What does it feel like? My finger, turning inside you?" John asked, voice low and intimate. "Tell me, please.

"It feels... it feels..."

Rodney's voice was thick with arousal and John pushed his hips forward, rubbing his cock against a full cheek. "Tell me," John said.

"Good."

Chuckling, John pressed his forehead against the back of Rodney's neck.

"Are you going to stop laughing and fuck me?" Rodney said, shoving his hips back and making John groan.

"Yeah, Rodney, I'll fuck you," John said, kissing the top of Rodney's shoulder.

"You don't expect me to tell you how big you are, and how much you fill me, do you? Or prattle on about how your dick sends me into ecstasy?"

"Does my dick send you into ecstasy?" John slid his finger free and reached for the lube.

Rodney turned onto his back and grinned up at John. "Nope."

"Liar," John said, settling between his legs.


End file.
